Camp Trinity 1, Camp Trinity
The first book of the Camp Trinity series. Fans of Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus books will love this new demigod adventure! The series is inspired by Rick Riordan's work but is not based off of them, as the plot and characters are our own. Camp Trinity is a story about three girls who discover they are demigods, and they go to a special camp for Greek, Roman, and Egyptian demigods called Camp Trinity. With campers going missing and a new threat rising to destroy the gods, these three demigods are the only ones who can save Olympus. Estimated age range: 10+ will probably be okay, a few uses of crap/hell but nothing worse. Violence contains minor, vague descriptions. Summary The book begins with Heather Green going to school and being greeted by her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Chi, who scolds her for being late. After class, she is asked to remain and her classmates make jokes, and Mrs. Chi asks her about her upcoming exams. Heather finds this strange and they are interrupted by the principal, Mr. Wilfred, and they ask Heather to find Harvey Brooks, a student that Heather barely knows, and bring him to the office later on. Heather goes to get Harvey, but is blocked by a group of cheerleaders he is friends with, who pick on her for being a tomboy. One of them pushes her, and Heather punches the girl and electricity comes from her body and into the cheerleader. Harvey quickly takes Heather to the principal's office and goes to get Mrs. Chi and Mr. Wilfred. When they return to the office, Heather asks what happened, and the three explain to Heather that she is not normal. Heather doesn't understand, but Harvey says that he is a satyr, half-man and half-goat. Heather is a demigod, the daughter of Zeus. Heather does not believe her teachers and Harvey, but they tell her of Camp Trinity, a safe haven for demigods, and explain to her that her charm bracelet is actually magical and her father had her mother save it for her. Before they can finish explaining, the Minotaur breaks into the office and attempts to kill Heather. She pulls a charm off of her charm bracelet and it becomes a real golden sword. With the help of her new weapon and her ability to manipulate electricity, Heather is able to kill the Minotaur. Mrs. Chi instructs her to summon a cloud and ride it, with Harvey's guidance, to Camp Trinity, where she will be safe. A few days later, Autumn Stone is on her way to her Christmas vacation to Cairo with her parents, who she mentions are divorced but are still best friends. She also mentions her sister, Emily, disappeared several years earlier with no explanation. While on the plane from Poland to Egypt, she talks to her father, Max Stone, and he says that it is an ancestral home even though to Autumn's knowledge, they have no Egyptian heritage. She talks to her mother, Rachael Davis, who agrees with Max. Autumn watches Twilight, and then takes a nap. During her nap, she dreams of Heather, who is arriving at Camp Trinity and is visiting the Zeus cabin with Harvey for the first time. Then Autumn notices her sister is there, indicating that she too is a demigod, and Autumn realizes that in her dream, she looks like a chicken. She explains that the ba, a part of your identity, can look like an animal, and she was a chicken. Then she hears a voice, the voice of Bast, telling her that her fight is coming and she will be there to help her. Then Rachael wakes Autumn, and they have arrived. As they are waiting to get off of the plane, Rachael and Autumn discuss her dream and Rachael says that an old friend of hers gave her a prophecy about Autumn, referring to Autumn as a warrior who will fight a one-eyed man, and go across the sea. Autumn is stunned, her mother explaining that Bast has been her friend for many years since she and Max were young and in love. Rachael then explains that she and Max are actually the famous Rachael Davis and Max Stone from Autumn's mythology books, famous for defeating three Egyptian gods in a record time. Since her parents had never told her anything about the gods, she had thought it was coincidental the names were the same. Autumn asks her father when they are on the bus to the pyramids if he could teach her magic, which he says that he might someday. Autumn wanders off to a gift shop and looks at some trinkets, asking the lady at the register about a model of a pyramid, and when the lady returns, she points out a large man that "looked kind of like dad Stone from the back" and says that he purchased the last one. Autumn, thinking it is her father, approaches the man, and finds out that it is actually a Cyclops. Now able to see through the mortal and demigod line, she panics and the Cyclops, not very intelligent, says that his master will be pleased that he has caught her. Autumn screams for her parents, but hears the voice from her dream asking her if she is ready to fight. Autumn says that she has to, and by magic, she pulls out a silver knife that she had been given from her parents as a small child to protect her, and she is able to outmaneuver and beat the Cyclops in a fight. She escapes out of the store and finds her parents, who host Nephthys and Geb, trying to get civilians out of the way of the fight. The gods take over and attempt to protect Autumn. Geb tells Autumn to look in her book of mythology about who Apophis is, one of the names mentioned by the Cyclops, and she sees he is the god of chaos. Then the Cyclops arrives and pushes Autumn, which angers Max/Geb and he controls fire to attack the Cyclops, realizing it is immune. Autumn rushes away towards the Sphinx, which has seemingly gotten closer, while her parents hold off the Cyclops. She climbs on the Sphinx and when she touches the head, it comes to life. The Sphinx crushes the Cyclops under its foot and Autumn climbs down to say goodbye to her parents, then gets back on the Sphinx's back and it leaps across the ocean, fulfilling the prophecy Bast gave Rachael, and Autumn falls off of the Sphinx on the beaches of Camp Trinity, passing out. Libby Rogers is on her way to private school in her designer clothes when she realizes someone is following her limo. She tells her chauffeur to let her walk the rest of the way and gets out of the car, knowing it is foolish. As her driver, Julio, lets her out, Libby walks to her school and the old lady follows her. Libby visits with her boyfriend, Joseph, and she notices the old lady watching from outside her classroom window, getting younger as she later poses as a lunch lady. Then, not long after lunch, she is a teenager and is flirting with Joseph, and so Libby slaps the girl and leaves with Joseph. When the school catches fire, Libby, Joseph and some of her friends try to stop the fire, but have to flee. Then the old lady returns, this time as a young woman, and she pulls Libby aside and brings her out to the streets, explaining that Libby can't do anything to save anyone. She goes down an alley with Libby and says she is Medusa, revealing her snakes and attempting to turn Libby to stone. Libby is unaffected by this, but runs in fear. Medusa chases her and Libby sees a news reporter talking to her on the television about how a firefighter was turned to stone. She is able to speak to Libby through the screen, threatening her, and nobody notices because the mortals have no idea what is happening. Libby panics and continues running away, but is somehow caught and Medusa attempts to kill her properly. Libby picks up a jagged, broken steak knife from a dumpster and it becomes a long silver dagger. Libby stabs Medusa and knocks her to the ground, and the monster turns to dust. A centaur, Johan, arrives and tells Libby to stop screaming about her clothes, which have blood and dirt on them. He explains that he has come from Camp Trinity to save her, and that she is a demigod, the daughter of Minerva. Heather is settling in at the Zeus cabin when Harvey leaves, getting her a class schedule and then abandoning her. Heather goes for a walk in the woods, uncomfortable in the cabin all to herself, as she is the only child of Zeus. She feels like Zeus thinks he owns her. The nature spirits are afraid of her because of her father. Two days later, Harvey leaves to look out for a demigod in Detroit. Heather is participating in a hunting trip to kill harpies. She is considered the best sword-fighter, archer and hunter in the camp. She is on the Pegasus riding team and she is excelling in her studies in the demigod world. As she is shooting a harpy down, she recalls the head of camp, Billius Crowe, telling her that she was so good at shooting that she could've been a child of Artemis if the goddess hadn't sworn off children. Heather gets two of the three harpies in the hunting trip and then she finds herself meeting a new demigod that she and her near-photographic memory doesn't recall. Autumn introduces herself and Heather at first doesn't believe her, but then she does and brings Autumn, who says that she is the host of Bast, to see the head of Camp Trinity. Heather is announced as the winner of the hunting trip and it is clear from the misery of many other campers that she isn't very popular. Heather brings Autumn to Mr. Crowe and Autumn is a little scared of him, since he is a Cyclops. He is perfectly nice and tells Heather to show her around, which Heather does. Heather gets Autumn a schedule, the same as her own, and offers to bring her to the stables to see the winged horses. Autumn gladly accepts and Heather brings her. Autumn bonds with a red Pegasus named Garnet and meets Heather's Pegasus, Diamond. Heather says that Garnet is generally violent with campers because her original owner died in battle and Garnet watched. The two girls bond and joke about how the camp schedules are ridiculous and then go to dinner to eat before war games. Heather and Autumn are put on the same team, but then talk about how the games are always Greek against Roman with the Egyptian demigods split down the middle. Heather confides in Autumn that there is a new threat rising and she believes that it is Ouranos, the god of the sky, and his twelve Titan sons. Autumn and Heather then go for a walk and spot Libby hiding in the edge of the woods, and Autumn introduces herself to Libby. Heather obviously doesn't like new people and is reluctant to even say hello, initially grabbing her knife to threaten Libby with. Autumn brings Libby with her and Heather to the armory to get their armor and prepare their weapons and she grabs a few extra knives. The three girls end up on the same team for war games even though Libby is a Roman demigod because Autumn suggests that the teams be divided randomly. They ride Diamond and Garnet, and Libby borrows a camp Pegasus named Opal. The girls prepare for war and Autumn, the team leader, leads them into battle. The war is vicious considering it is just teenagers pretty much, and Autumn is able to get the victory spear with barely an inconvenience, thus winning the game for her team. It is clear how powerful these three new demigods are. Libby, who has no fighting experience at all, is able to hold her own. Then the girls are called to the office by Mr. Crowe, and have to leave immediately after the war games. Mr. Crowe tells them that two campers, Andy Samson and Troy Smith, are missing and need to be rescued. Heather and Autumn are annoyed by Libby asking if the boys are cute as if that is the only reason to rescue them. Mr. Crowe ignores this and tells the girls to rescue the boys tomorrow. The three leave the office and Autumn goes to the Bast cabin that she shares with demigods who are following the path of Bast to go to sleep. Autumn goes to get Libby and they meet Heather in the stables later in the day. Libby decides to go to the dining hall for some breakfast and Autumn is alone in the stables. She then hears a voice while visiting with Garnet, and she realizes there is a little calico cat, Buttercup, speaking to her. She sees Ocean and Oak, Andy and Troy's horses, and Buttercup confirms that they belong to the boys. Autumn is initially surprised she can communicate with cats, but is open to the idea and agrees to take the cat with her. She feeds Buttercup and then Autumn decides to get breakfast with Heather and Libby, who are not getting along. They go to combat training and Libby loses her fight against a daughter of Venus, which Heather laughs about because she beat a child of Ares. Autumn thinks Heather is good at fighting and seems to have it easy. Hieroglyphics class is easy for Autumn, not so much for Heather and Libby. Then the girls go to lunch and back to the stables to prepare for the quest. They set up a chariot and Libby doesn't want to do it, asking Autumn and Heather to do it for her, but Autumn says no and Libby does it perfectly on her own, as her mother invented the chariot. The girls are flying through the sky for several hours. Three hours in, a demon attacks them and Heather and Autumn fight it off while Libby holds the chariot steady. Diamond, Garnet and Opal, who are pulling the chariot, keep trying to look back at the fight and the chariot swerves. Heather and Autumn stab the demon to death and Heather takes over the chariot, able to get the horses to obey her. They later land in India and Heather appears immune to the high altitude of the mountain they are on top of. They abandon the chariot and fly the Pegasi down to the ground and they locate a shack to hide out in to get out of the rain. Heather talks to Autumn about how her parents probably don't miss her. The next morning, Heather goes to get donuts and then they discuss the plan. Autumn thinks about visiting the beach, since Andy is the son of Poseidon, and Libby goes to the city but instead of taking care of the quest, finds a nail and hair salon. Heather hunts the Nemean lion, shooting it through the mouth and eyes, and then she offers the pelt to her father in exchange for guidance. Zeus says to trust her instincts and follow her heart, which Heather thinks is ridiculous. She opts to keep that all a secret so Autumn and Libby won't know Zeus blew her off. The girls return and Libby has clearly not been focusing on the quest. The girls leave the desert and Heather rides Diamond to Greece and Autumn follows her, telling her that they have to focus, but Heather makes excuses and insists on staying in Greece longer, visiting temples, and they get food before returning to India to where Libby has been waiting, not even noticing their absence in favor of going to the mall. The girls go to a museum where they see grimmbobs, little pink and purple lizards that are considered mythological creatures that the human race think they have newly discovered. Autumn notices a part of the wall that doesn't seem right and she is able to phase through it, finding it is part of the mortal side but not the demigod side of the world. She transforms into a cat to get through a tunnel that is too small for humans and then goes back to get Heather and Libby. Heather turns into a cloud to fit through and Libby becomes a clay pot that Heather carries through. On the other side, Autumn tells them that she can turn into a cat and is very excited about it. They then see a monster called a Garvok, which Autumn slices in half. It can only be killed by two demigods attacking it at the same time, so when Libby stabs it and Heather shoots it, but not in sync, it is unharmed. Libby throws her knife and stabs the creature at the same time as Heather's arrow hits it, and the monster is killed. A map instructing them to go to the Narmada River is left behind and the girls examine it, making a plan. Then a boy shows up that Autumn knows, Ray Henry, also a demigod. He is the host of Thoth, he introduces, and then they are attacked by arai. Heather is unhappy about Ray's presence, but can't argue her point for too long because of the attack. Autumn becomes a leopard, an impressive feat, and she and Heather fight like champions. Killing an arai means being cursed and Heather is temporarily incapacitated by a curse Libby gave her, saying she wanted Heather to feel the pain that the harpies would have felt when she killed them. Heather, feeling as if she has been shot, can't help too much, and Libby is captured by the harpies. Heather, Autumn and Ray escape and go to find Libby, finding themselves able to track her to the Taj Mahal, where they meet the demigod who is guarding the prison run by the arai and their masters, Thanatos and Tartarus. Hal James, the son of Hades, helps them free Libby and agrees to go with them on their quest, not explaining that he is from Camp Trinity. They get Libby out and Autumn tries to talk to a group of flying seahorses, who take them to the Narmada River in exchange for shrimp. Libby sculpts shrimp out of clay and Hal brings them to life because Autumn suggested it, something neither knew that they could do. Autumn recalls Mr. Crowe giving a lecture about how some demigod kids had unusual powers--Hades' kids bringing things to life, Zeus kids having super speed because "fast as lightning", etc. The seahorses bring them to the Narmada River and Libby screams at the sight of a huge bat. Autumn thinks about how Libby is a sissy and doesn't seem like a demigod. They light a fire because Hal is afraid of the dark and Autumn finds this funny. Autumn is revealed to be a good cook, catching two fish to grill for dinner because she is sick of only having macaroni, grilled cheese and pasta to eat. Then, later on, Autumn goes to sit by the river and thinks about a boy named Nick that she had a crush on from her mortal life. Buttercup then helps her find a broken metal piece of a portal, which they are able to open up and go to where Andy and Troy got trapped. They explain that time is different on the other side, so they should go over and get out as soon as possible. Autumn and Ray want to explore, but the others shut it down, and Libby goes with them. Heather and Hal are left alone and they discuss how Hal believed that he killed his mother when he turned five because she died in a supernatural way. Hal ran away and went to Camp Trinity and Hades claimed him and gave him his sword. The others return and they go through the portal, meeting Andy and Troy and losing the portal, as it breaks apart and strands them in the middle of the woods. They discuss that they are trapped, and they have to survive. Heather meets Hal's alicorn, Midnight. The group decides to go swimming, and then Libby learns the nymphs blessed them all with extra powers. She can design and create clothes with magic, so she makes bathing suits and they go swimming. Then they have to defeat a leaf monster by cutting out the roots. The group is later attacked by nymphs and Heather uses her ability to use Egyptian magic, a gift from the nymphs, to defeat the evil nymphs. With the use of a cell phone charm that Mrs. Chi gave her for her charm bracelet, she is able to summon a shabti to get the portal piece back and they are able to safely return to Camp Trinity. Mr. Crowe tells the girls that they are meant to defeat Tartarus in an upcoming war, as was foreseen thousands of years ago. They later go to the camp's dance and Heather and Hal dance together. The book ends with Heather electing to go home for a few months to visit her mortal family. Narrated by Heather Green (Jo Grayson) Autumn Stone (Eryn Kosinski) Libby Rogers (Jo Grayson and Eryn Kosinski) Trivia * There are 35,934 words in this book, making it not even at the length of a novel. * The authors were only 11 and 12 during the writing of this book. * Camp Trinity was originally meant to be a fanfiction of Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan, who inspired the series. ** Autumn's parents were originally going to be Sadie Kane and Walt Stone when it was a fan fiction, so much of the content related to them got changed.